


The Microwave Mishap

by TheIntelligentHufflepuff



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic Rey, Asexual Rey, Domestic Fluff, Finn and Poe have a romantic/sexual relationship, Gen, Humor, Multi, and, but I head-canon..., but on her side its queerplatonic, so Rey is kind of in a relationship with Finn/Poe, whereas Poe and Finn love Rey romantically, which is a lot of backstory for..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIntelligentHufflepuff/pseuds/TheIntelligentHufflepuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a this Tumblr post (summarised for brevity): Person A doesn't know foil can't go in a microwave, Person B does but doesn't tell them because they guess it can't be too bad, and Person C comes back to find A and B applying burn cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Microwave Mishap

Rey had returned to the Resistance Base, a devastated Luke Skywalker in tow, late last night. Since then there had been a scramble to find her somewhere to stay. A scramble that had resulted in the conclusion that no, there wasn't anywhere for her to stay and would Rey mind very much if she bunked with Finn? 

Thus, the morning revealed one very confused Jedi poking around Finn's quarters. They weren't much- a few sparsely populated shelves, two chairs and a double bed, all surrounded by the same fire-proof, bacteria- proof, style-proof walls that built the rest of the base. But in the months after he had woken up, Finn had come to think of his spartan accommodation as home. 

"What's this?" Rey asked, opening and closing the doors of a cuboid metal object. 

"A microwave." Finn supplied, surprised that Rey didn't know "It's old technology, but it works. Weren't there any microwaves on Jakku?" 

"Maybe, I didn't find any." Rey responded in that Frank way of hers. 

"Huh." Even the First Order had microwaves. 

"What's it do?" Rey enquired, prodding the buttons on the backlit display. 

"Heat food." Finn explained. His gaze landed on a foil wrapped sandwich that had been abandoned yesterday "Want to try it?"

"Yeah!" Rey agreed, holding out her hand eagerly when Finn offered the sandwich. 

Faster than Finn could blink, Rey was stuffing the sandwich- foil and all- in to the microwave and setting it off. Finn started forwards, a warning on his lips. But, seeing the way Rey pressed eagerly against the microwave window, he decided to let it go. After all, how bad could heating a bit of foil be? 

Very bad, it turned out. 

At first it sparked, startling Finn. Then, it fizzled loudly. Rey pulled back slightly, glancing at Finn in questioning concern. He came closer. Inside the microwave, a scene from hell was playing out, a hail of lightning crashing around as the foil rotated. 

"Is it going to explode?" Rey whispered. 

Finn nodded. Rey grasped his arm and stepped back, pulling him with her. As if the microwave was a beast they were trying not to disturb, the two padded backwards. 

"We should be alright here." Finn told Rey, relieved. 

At that moment, the microwave exploded. 

Again, it wouldn't have been too bad if it wasn't a second hand microwave. Second hand because nobody sane wanted it when the battery contained the most volatile compound in the known universe. 

Safe to say, when Poe burst in to the room half an hour later, it was to find a blackened maw where Finn's wall used to be and a quarters thick with the acrid stench of burnt chemicals. 

"Finn? Rey?" Poe called, looking cautiously around the apparently empty room "Are you here?" 

With a click, the bathroom door swung open. Finn was sat on the closed toilet seat, Rey perched on his lap. Both met Poe's questioning glance guiltily, Finn frozen in the act of applying burn cream to Rey's shoulder as she worked on a spot on his knee. 

Poe gestured helplessly to the burnt wall "What did you do? Are you okay?" 

Poe relaxed slightly as they both nodded. 

"I put foil in the microwave." Rey explained morosely. Looking at her sad face, Poe couldn't even find it within himself to be pissed. 

Dropping his bag, Poe moved in to the bathroom and gave her a hug "I was just in a firefight with a First Order member and I have less burns than you." 

Rey tightened her hold on him .

"Did they hurt you? Who was it?" she demanded, as if she was about to march off and kick his assailant's arse right then and there. Poe was a little bit in love.

"Hey, my turn!" Finn protested. 

Rey hopped off of Finn's lap, allowing Poe to lean forwards and kiss him deeply. Kissing Finn had always been more than physical, although there were usually wandering hands involved. It was an affirmation, that Finn was Finn and Poe was Poe and they were all safely together. In the past Poe had fantasised about kissing Rey that way, but now he knew her limits. More specifically that while Rey might love a peck on the cheek she would hate anything more intense. Anyway, Poe was fairly certain Rey loved Finn and him as much as they loved her, just differently. He didn’t need anything more than that. 

Rey coughed subtly, the sound echoing in the cramped chrome bathroom. Poe jerked out of his reverie. 

"Did neither of you know you're not supposed to put foil in microwaves?" 

Rey shook her head, but Finn averted his gaze. Slowly, a flush crept up his neck. Both Rey and Poe fixed him with a look. 

"I, er, kinda knew but didn't say because I thought it wouldn't be too bad?" 

Poe sighed. He loved Finn and Rey dearly, but sometimes living with them was like trying manage a group of toddlers "Well, next time say something." 

"I will!" Finn promised, sounding affronted. 

Poe snorted, then darted in to kiss Finn on the cheek. 

"You’re ridiculous. Come on, let's go to the mess hall. I'm starving."

"We still need to tell someone about the wall." Rey pointed out.

Poe shrugged "We can deal with it later."

As they left, he muttered to himself “Let’s hope the General doesn’t find out.” 

(She did; after laughing for a good five minutes, she handed them a tool kit and wished them better luck with DIY)

**Author's Note:**

> (I haven't seen The Force Awakens in ages so sorry if it's really OOC)


End file.
